Fame or Shame (mission)
Fame or Shame is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Michael De Santa performs with the help of Trevor Philips. The mission can be triggered by either Michael or Trevor. Description At the De Santa household, Michael is making himself a drink and finds a marijuana bag belonging to Jimmy in the fridge. At that point, Amanda enters and, believing the drugs to be Michael's, begins arguing with Michael about the state of their family. Fabien appears to greet Amanda, before Jimmy appears looking for his drugs. Michael confronts Jimmy, which leads to another argument. The tension is broken by the arrival of Trevor Philips, which shocks everyone, especially Michael, who believed Trevor to be dead. Trevor "greets" Michael, Amanda and Jimmy before noticing that Tracey is not in the house. Jimmy says she is auditioning for the Fame or Shame talent show. Michael and Trevor drive to the Maze Bank Arena, where they find Lazlow Jones about to present Tracey to the show's three judges. Tracey performs an erotic dance and Lazlow joins in, which infuriates Michael and Trevor. The duo crash the audition, before Lazlow flees the Arena with Michael and Trevor in pursuit. Michael and Trevor emerge to find their car towed away, so they hijack a Phantom to chase Lazlow who attempts to escape in his red Dilettante. Michael and Trevor follow Lazlow through Los Santos, eventually cornering him when his car's battery runs out in the Los Santos Storm Drain. Trevor forces Lazlow to dance without his pants on and warns him not to touch Tracey again. Lazlow agrees and runs away. Afterwards, Michael and Trevor part ways. Michael calls Dave while Trevor drives away in the Phantom that they hijacked earlier. Dave tells Michael to meet him at the Galileo Observatory as soon as possible. Mission objectives *Go to the Maze Bank Arena. *Enter the arena. *Chase after Lazlow. *Get in the truck. *Chase Lazlow's car. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed in the Phantom. **Drive as quickly as possible on the Hawick and Davis Avenue straights. **Unhooking the trailer will aid acceleration, thus achieving higher speed (however, this will not allow the All Hooked Up Objective to be achieved). *Bearing Down - Stay close to Lazlow throughout the chase. **Drive carefully around traffic, telegraph poles, and near the railway lines. *No, I Can Park Here - Knock out the event Coordinator. **Punch the shouting man next to the parking space. *All Hooked Up - Don't unhook the trailer. **Easily done. Don't press the unhook button. After the mission *It is possible for Michael to call both Tracey and Jimmy after this mission: **If Michael phones Tracey, she will berate Michael again for "destroying her life". Michael appears unconcerned by this, claiming she will "get over it" and "realise he was doing her a favour". If the player doesn't call Tracey, she may automatically call Michael the next time the player switches to him. It is also possible to call Tracey a second time immediately after her first call. If the player does so, she will ask Michael to stop calling her and claim that she wishes Trevor was her father. **Jimmy, however, will express concern over Trevor's return and what he could do to the family, but Michael assures Jimmy not to worry. *Jimmy will send an e-mail to Trevor after this mission, saying that he is glad that Trevor returned, and asking him to hang out. After this, Jimmy will be available to go on friend activities with Trevor. *Martin Madrazo will send a text message to Michael after this mission saying that he received the money from the jewelry store robbery and that he is pleased Michael is a man of his word. If the player visits Martin's house in Vinewood Hills, they will see that the house is being rebuilt. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "Panic turned to chaos to bedlam as an argument broke out between outspoken Fame or Shame host Lazlow and the relative of a contestant who was auditioning. It is believed the fight began when the father of a contestant objected to his daughter's appearance on the show and chased the host from the scene. Onlookers were traumatized. This is further worry for Fame or Shame'', which has been dipping in the ratings recently." Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "''I thought you promised me we'd never see that psycho again? This clean slate of yours seems to be getting dirtier by the day." *Tracey De Santa - "That was my big break! I was going to be famous! Lazlow said the camera loves me! Why are you never there when i need you as a father but ALWAYS there when i don't??? Don't you want me to be happy? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS." *Tracey De Santa - "And wtf is uncle trevor doing here? How is he even still alive?" Bleeter Posts *@Lazlow - "Got chased out of the studio by 2 gay dads who forced me into an act of public humiliation. I love the West Coast!" *@TraceyDeSanta - "The big day has arrived. This is what i've been training for. Chapter II starts now!" *@bunueloaddict5 - "Hahahaha how funny is that story about Lazlow having to flee the Fame or Shame set? Makes a change for him to be chased - normally he's the one doing the stalking! LOL" Soundtrack Gallery Ss.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of the mission. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 19 Fame or Shame|Fame or Shame Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Fame or Shame (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Trivia *The song Tracey dances to in her Fame or Shame audition is "Give It to Me Baby" by Rick James, which can be heard on Space 103.2. *Michael's line during the opening cutscene, "Nama-go fuck yourself", was ad-libbed by Ned Luke during the motion capture for this scene. In an interview with IGN, he stated it was a playful jab at his wife Amy, who is a yoga instructor. *The Phantom semi chase may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day, as the chase from the movie and GTA V both end in a canal. *This is the first time Lazlow is seen in person during a mission. In previous games he was a radio personality on stations such as Integrity 2.0 in GTA IV and V-Rock in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. If the player has watched any of the in-game TV, however, Lazlow will have already been seen in the Fame or Shame broadcast. *There is a song on the official Grand Theft Auto V soundtrack entitled, "A Bit of an Awkward Situation," which may have been named after when in the beginning cutscene, Michael says, "I got in a bit of an awkward situation." *When Trevor tells Lazlow to "drop it like it's hot", he refers to a song by Snoop Dogg called "Drop it like it's hot". *When Lazlow is talking in front of the camera crew, he says that the auditions are, "right here in Vinewood, San Andreas," even though the auditions took place at the Maze Bank Arena in La Puerta. *If the player switches to Trevor after this mission, he is driving the same Phantom that he and Michael used to chase Lazlow. Trevor can be heard saying "I'm back, motherfuckers". The Fame or Shame trailer will be gone, however. *After the mission, Lazlow's Dilettante will not emit any smoke, but it cannot be driven. *In normal gameplay, the player cannot record videos on the protagonists' smartphone like Trevor does in this mission when filming Lazlow. *According to a later Bleeter post by Lazlow, it can be assumed that Trevor did post the humiliating video online as Lazlow says: "I don't jack in traffic. That video was blurry. Could have been anyone." It's odd he says this, as Trevor wasn't recording when Lazlow stated he jacks in traffic. *During the chase, cars can be seen avoiding red-lights and driving recklessly, to make the mission harder for the player to keep in sight with Lazlow. *Despite Trevor claiming "the little shit's outta juice" (meaning fuel), the car emits smoke, which would not happen on a car with no fuel. This is likely an oversight. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V